what if
by Rangerfan58
Summary: an AU of my AU time travel story


_Okay so this is a quick story of my AU where people are sent to the past, what if when Kir and Akai faked his death at Reiha pass things went wrong? Akai is thought dead by everyone including those that were in on the plan in the first place and because things went wrong Akai doesn't contact Rei five days late like in the original story, he also doesn't use the Hattoruba Kaishin identity though for safety reasons even though he knows that will be the only way to let Furuya know that he's actually alive. As such Furuya does whatever he has to (within reason so as to not seriously hurt the FBI agents and Sera Masumi emotionally) to keep his undercover identity intact. He still remains catatonic like for the original five days however it's not the phone that brings him out of his state, instead Kazami does the one thing he had never thought to do before and that was hit his superior in the face because after five days of struggling to keep Furuya alive he realized that enough was enough and that Furuya needed to snap out of it in case the Organization called suddenly. Once Furuya was physically snapped out of his mental state and after an initial glare at Kazami who didn't try and excuse his actions he slowly but surely returned to a sort of normal state though it was obvious that he was still affected by what had happened at the pass he was mentally in the present at least_

Akai was injured severely and he knew it due to the fact that he hadn't quite managed to completely escape the explosion. He barely managed to hide from the police and promptly passed out and when he next awoke he knew he was in trouble but couldn't do a thing about it

"Right, first I need to get healed up and then...then I will start making my next move, unfortunately though everyone is going to have to think of my as dead for their own safety"

And so the next three months are spent healing and thinking of an identity that wouldn't catch Rei's attention immediately as it wouldn't be the agreed upon code name for the two of them and would sound completely normal in society, he had also over time developed a disguise that he knew would work for the most part but still needed some finishing touches but overall he knew that he would fool even his closest allies and soon was reunited with Kudo

"Hi, my name is Kazuma Hikari"

"Edogawa Conan"

And so even though he's a suspect he soon gains Kudo's trust, enough to move into his house as originally planned. As he protected Haibara and the rest of the group he also managed to track down Rei as Amuro Toru and keep tabs on him while _also_ very discreetly helping everyone out against the Black Organization even doing secret sniper missions at KID heists and FBI/PSB joint missions (when the required time had passed Furuya had told his superior that his sealed orders were no longer in affect and that it would be wise to see if they couldn't team up with the FBI that were in country, while Furuya's superiors were angry the orders he had originally sealed had gone through and the agreement that had those orders went into effect making them allies)

"Hm...I wonder if anyone will get suspicious about the extra sniper, especially since I know for a fact that the PSB doesn't have a sniper and I'm going to be helping them out more than my fellow agents"

What Akai didn't know is that the FBI and PSB were fully aware of the extra sniper within a week of him joining but because of how good he was and the fact that he left zero traces they decided that as long as the extra sniper was working alongside them and not against them they would ignore him. The FBI and PSB also formed such a tight bond that when the one year anniversary of Akai's death came around they all went out for a drink and meal together and simply drank to the loss they had suffered a year ago, and that's when the FBI found out about Scotch

"You...you guys also lost one of your own to them?"

"Yes, Scotch killed himself and Akai took repsonsibility to keep his cover intact, probably" (sighs) "probably as a silent vow to a fellow NOC to finish the mission that he couldn't"

"Wait, I think...I think I remember something shortly after Akai's cover was blown, he was despondent all day in the office for no real reason that we were aware of and he _didn't answer_ any of the questions about his mood that day, but once the shift was over we trailed him to a liquor store where he bought three small bottles, one bottle of Bourbon, one bottle of Scotch and one bottle of Rye. Once he was in his apartment one of us managed to look through the window and he downed a glass of each whiskey...actually he downed a few more glasses of Bourbon and Rye before he dumped what was left of the Scotch over what looked like a home made memorial, we also already bugged his apartment for safety reasons and he said something that confused us, he said 'I'm sorry for not completing the mission, for leaving only two years after your death. I won't forget you Scotch and somehow, someday I'll rejoin the fight, in the meantime keep an eye out for Bourbon for me until I'm capable of doing so myself' he then went back to switching between the other two bottles, making himself thoroughly drunk, he didn't show up for work for another three straight days but he had only gotten drunk that one night. We never confronted him on that incident and now, now that we know about Scotch that night makes much more sense"

"What was the date of that incident?"

And so Camel gives the month and day and Furuya shocks everyone by ordering a glass of Rye and a glass of Scotch and downing them both in one go, one right after the other

"Furuya?"

"Figures it would happen on _that_ day, I'm glad that he didn't do anything stupid, or well nothing too incredibly stupid anyways, probably should have risked a call but didn't"

"Furuya?"

"That's the day Scotch died, the day he found out Scotch was a NOC and the day we discovered each other's secrets"

"How...why would he out himself?"

Furuya was suddenly _very_ glad for the cover story the two had thought up in case this very scenario ever came up back when they were both still Organization members and needed to be extremely careful about their reactions regarding Scotch being a NOC

"It wasn't exactly planned, my subordinates here can attest to the fact that I tend to act very rationally, but that night Scotch had texted me about being discovered and so I panicked and raced up the stairs, which probably led to Scotch killing himself in the first place. Anyways while Scotch had destroyed his phone very successfully Akai mentioned that he would be looking for other infiltrators like Scotch and I basically told him that if that's how he felt he should just kill me right then and there instead of risking the Organization being taken down by me, I may have also vowed to kill him if I ever got the chance. After outing myself he said that right before Scotch killed himself Akai had told Scotch that he was an FBI agent infiltrating the Organization to take them down, and that the reason he was after other infiltrators was to tell them to knuckle down for a bit and not do anything that would attract Gin's attention who's known for killing even suspected rats without any proof, once he outed himself to me as I had outed myself to him we made a silent pact to do whatever we had to for protecting each other, or if it came down to it keeping one person inside the Organization to help bring it down like any other possible NOC's would be doing, even if it meant killing the other person"

"But..."

"The Organization isn't nice, what I have to do as Bourbon is hard, keeping Kir and myself _alive_ hasn't been easy. And I'll explain how I know about Kir later FBI since you guys never mentioned her by name, anyways we both knew that there was a chance that one of us could be outed as a spy next and that there was also a possibility that the other would be ordered to kill the spy to prove our loyalty, like Kir was forced to. As such we made this vow and I am qouting us word for word here 'I promise to not show emotion and fulfill my duty no matter what the cost, as such if I am ordered to kill Bourbon/Rye I will do so without hesitation to prove my loyalty. Once that is done I will do my very best to get the remains back home if at all possible and will do my utmost best to take the Organization down as fast as possible and as safe as possible even if fast means that I remain undercover for several more years' this vow has kept me going despite everything that has happened since Scotch's death. As for how I know about Kir being a NOC, well I already know about how she proved herself killing a NOC herself, however when I found out about that NOC's name and combined that with everything that happened around the time Akai was killed by Kir I put the puzzle together that the FBI _wanted_ Kir back in the Organization and as such figured out that she was a NOC herself, once I made that deduction I confronted her in private and told her my own status as a NOC after which she told me I was right to consider her a NOC. Once that was done she broke down and told me the original plan she and Akai had...Akai wasn't supposed to die that night instead Kir was going to fake his death but things went wrong, ever since we confided in each other as fellow NOC's we've done whatever we could to keep the covers up, and again I stress keeping the two of us alive hasn't been easy on either of us, we've almost been killed a couple of times since that day for minor slip ups that we've managed to cover but only just at times"

"I see...Shu must have trusted you greatly as a NOC to make such a vow"

"As I trusted him, I miss him greatly"

"We all do Furuya, we all do, by the way when is your next meeting with Vermouth?"

"No idea, but for now...I have a shift at Poirot tomorrow so I'd best get going"

And with that Furuya leaves the establishment and gets a taxi ride home. What none of them knew was that Akai had been in the same establishment that day and had overheard the entire conversation and knew that everyone was missing him greatly

"I wish I could come home guys...but the time isn't right yet, but hopefully soon, hopefully soon"

Akai leaves the establishment once everyone else does and thinks about what he needed to do in order to reveal himself at some point, however he doesn't get that chance immediately, instead it would take another three years before Akai could reveal himself as being alive and even then it hadn't been as he had originally planned. No his original plan had been to use the Hattoruba Kaishin code name that he wasn't sure if Furuya still remembered or not after a routine mission but instead things went wrong during a joint operation and even he had been captured by Organization members who had gotten lucky (he wasn't actually acting as a sniper on that mission unless absolutely necessary and as such he was a lot closer to the assigned mission building then he normally risked). Now then no one was yet aware of his identity since his disguise was currently holding but they suspected he was the mysterious sniper that was always helping them at the right time though they also wondered how he managed to get the information in the first place (Akai had primarily bugged Organization phones on the sly but he had _also_ managed to place a few bugs in PSB headquarters once during his job as a maintenance guy, that and he got lucky a lot of times before the PSB bugs were in place). Unfortunately he was also unconscious for three hours and when he woke up he heard whispering

"...you sure about that?"

"Near as sure as possible, after all there's only so much Kir and Bourbon can do right now"

"Yes but..."

Suddenly they hear their mysterious person groan and speak up

"What happened?"

"You were captured by a group known as the Black Organization, the same as us FBI and PSB agents, have you been the mysterious sniper by the way?"

"Yes I have been, unfortunately I wasn't in a distant sniping position today, didn't think I needed to be, that was my mistake"

"You're lucky, as far as we can tell no one is seriously injured and that includes you"

"Nice to hear, now then what's going on?"

"We're trying to make escape plans while keeping the cover of two NOC's in place because unfortunately we _need_ their intel"

"I see, since I'm up now I can..."

Suddenly the door opens and everyone tenses waiting to see who it was only for everyone to relax at seeing Furuya (well everyone but Akai who had to keep up the act of not knowing anyone)

"I don't have a lot of time so here's the plan Kir and I came up with, you knock me out, she finds me in five minutes and in the meantime you guys escape since we're the only ones guarding you right now?"

"You sure Bourbon?"

"Yes Kazami I'm sure, and by the way thanks for using my code name"

"No problem, now then how are you sure?"

"Easy we told the others that they could leave the guarding of you agents to just the two of us since we told them that we'd be drugging you guys into sleep via food or drink, and you mister can relax I'm one of the good guys"

"Oh what's your name anyways?"

Akai thinks for a moment debating on whether or not to use the name he'd been going by for four years, his actual name or the code name he and Bourbon had come up with all those years ago on the rooftop after Scotch's death and decides to go with the code name (he originally was going to go by the name he'd been going by for four years but he also knew he needed Furuya to _trust_ him)

"Hattoruba Kaishin at your service"

Everyone is confused when they suddenly see Furuya get really tense in anger and then he quickly goes over to the self named person, grabs their collar and punches them in the jaw

"You _liar_, take that name back Right. Now. I _refuse _to hear that name from your lips _imposter_"

"Except that it's really me Bourbon, I didn't die that night at the pass, I came close, it took me three months to heal up enough to formulate a new identity and become Kazuma Hikari, but I survived and healed and became who I currently am, keeping watch over everyone whenever possible and that includes bugging PSB headquarters, Organization phones and turning up at KID heists to keep him alive from the snipers that he has on his tail...oh and being the long distance sniper at most of your joint operations since I successfully bugged your base of operations as I previously stated"

"And I _said_ I refuse to listen to you claiming that name"

"Furuya, it's well and truly me, I know I should have contacted you immediately, I know I shouldn't have created Kazuma Hikari but I felt that was for the best"

"I can't hear you"

Furuya says that while putting his fingers in his ears like a child would and Akai simply grabs Furuya's hands and forces his fingers out from his ears and speaks up again also using the same cover story Furuya had told the group three years earlier in the establishment that the FBI and PSB had toasted to his memory in on the one year anniversary of his supposed death

(Sighs) "I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice Bourbon, that night when Scotch killed himself, what did I tell you after you said that I should just kill you right then and there since you were a spy like Scotch was? What promise did we make each other in those early days of the aftermath of Scotch's death?"

"I...you...but...but _how_? Kir confirmed your death to me when I revealed myself to her shortly after the incident at the pass, she said that things had gone wrong and that you were dead for real, how can you be _here_?"

"Like I said, I _almost_ died, but fortunately didn't, however like I said by the time I was in any shape to communicate with anyone about my survival I decided that it was better to remain dead to everyone and help from the shadows even though it hurt knowing you guys were close enough to touch at times but that I could never allow myself such a luxury"

"Blast it Akai Shuichi give me a straight answer!"

"I just did Furuya"

"No you didn't, you gave me a half answer that doesn't cut it"

"Except it's as straight an answer as you're going to get, I didn't die and made a poor decision to hide my survival in the hopes of working from the shadows, which I did"

"Sh...Shu?"

"Hey Jodie, it's really me, I'll explain everything back at PSB headquarters, but for now I think it best we go with Bourbon and Kir's plan for escape, _before_ any members show back up"

"Good, I'll tell Kir about you later then, still...I just realized that we haven't completely thought this through, am I going to fake unconsciousness or not?"

"I say not"

Suddenly Akai uses three swift moves and knocks Furuya out cold

"Sorry Furuya, you can be mad at me later, but for everyone's best chance at survival it's best that neither you nor Kir are acting about how we escaped"

He then turns to the rest of the group who were still in mild shock (primarily the FBI agents) regarding his identity

"Let's get out of here"

And with that the group escapes using two large vans and two crazy drivers in Camel and Akai. Half an hour later and everyone is back at PSB headquarters and beginning to settle down from the adrenaline rush that they'd had and that's when James speaks up

"Okay Akai, you owe us some answers"

"Yes, I owe people answers, especially those that knew that my death was only supposed to be faked, and I guess I'll begin with where things went seriously wrong with our plans, and James I want you to give a copy to Conan for private reasons while we keep the copy meant for Kir and Bourbon here at PSB headquarters since I know for a fact that _both_ of them occasionally come here, though Furuya comes more often due to his job"

And so for the next three hours Akai explains how he has spent the last four years of his life. Once that was done everyone agreed to call it a night and then the next two weeks are spent waiting for Bourbon to show up at his job, in the meantime Akai had gotten yelled at by Kudo for an hour straight in Kudo's own home but finally both Bourbon and Kir show up at PSB headquarters and after they listen to the recording Akai had left them everyone began planning the final take down of the Organization because the two had mentioned that the boss of the Organization would be at the next meeting which meant it was an excellent chance to finally take down the Organization and two months later they succeeded, the Organization was shocked to find that Kir and Bourbon were indeed spies after the Curacao incident had stated that they weren't, and Akai Shuichi being alive had also been a severe shock as well but finally after so long the Organization was done and the NOC's could go back to their old lives. As for Akai him getting his life back would take longer since he had been legally dead for four years but eventually he too managed to return to a sense of normality, he would spend the rest of his career going between Japan and America due to a special agreement that had him liaison between the FBI and the PSB which meant spending half the year in America and half the year in Japan, and initially he trained other PSB agents to be snipers since the PSB _really_ needed their own snipers as shown during the whole Black Organization mission but eventually he backed off from that role and simply acted like a liaison would with the occasional mission with the PSB. He would retire at age 65 and die only three short months later during a hostage situation. As for the rest of the time travelers Furuya would die five years before Akai did though he had also retired earlier than Akai had as well, while Kudo would die at the youngest of the three who could die of natural causes, granted his death wasn't at all natural since he would die only five years after joining the police force in the line of duty saving many lives during a bomb threat. As for the immortal KID he would go on to change his identity many times over the next three hundred years, but he was eventually killed by a new criminal organization that had formed themselves based off of the original Black Organization, the criminals getting lucky with a head shot


End file.
